aventura peligrosa
by kena86
Summary: randax tiene que pasar una prueba para entrar a los neodragones purpuras pero no esperaba enamorarse de cierto tortuga ninja naranja mpreg yaoi slash
1. Chapter 1

****

En el año 2105  
Una especie de bodega oscura, apenas luminada.  
-¿estan seguro que es necesario?- pregunto un alienigena reptil con facha de vago sket con su patineta, otros patinadores de otras especies incluso humanos rieron a la vez que confirmaban su pregunta.- bien, ¿con quien?-.  
-Bueno, aun no tenemos a tu victima, es un metodo para crecer la organización, bueno si es que decide unirse o retirarse, no importa, el punto es demuestres que persuasivo eres, vayamos a dar una vuelta,- propuso un rino que junto a sus compañeros y el reptil tomaron sus motocicletas futuristas y salieron a las calles.  
Anduvieron un rato, algunos aprovecharon para robar algun bolso o chucherias mientras manejaban, y causando destrozos. Antes de llegar a un semaforo otra motocicleta se aparecio, era redonda con un signo instintivo. O´neil tech, y tenia dos tortugas, la que manejaba tenia cintas rojas, sais,y una expresion seria, atrás de el otra tortuga risueña, este tenia cintas naranjas, nunchakus y una bolsa de mandado, el de naranja cruzo sus ojos con el del reptil, no sabe como, pero se le acelero el corazon, se puso nervioso, y por poco cae de su moto, logra controlarse antes de que el semaforo se pusiera en rojo-¿Qué paso?, parece que ya encontramos a tu victima- dijo uno, - ¿oye rojo, nos prestas al naranja un rato?- por respuesta su moto le fue arracada en menos de un segundo-nooo- lo que lo provoco fue una sai voladora que volvio a la mano de la tortuga de cinta roja, que seguia detenido por la luz roja, la de atrás saco un panecillo y se lo estaba comiendo volvio la mirada al reptil que se sonrojo otra vez, pero se animo, le devolvio la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, Mickey se rio, pero callo cuando su hermano volteo a ver que causaba la gracia.  
-¿una carrera? Perdedor- reta la tortuga gruñona al reptil con voz ronca.  
El reptil duda, pero sus compañeros lo animan, además cree que asi impresionara al de cinta naranja.- acepto-.  
Le dieron fuerza a sus motores, mientras esperaban la luz verde, el de cintas naranjas se agarra del cuerpo del de enfrente.  
Luz verde. Arrancan, a tremenda velocidad, pero no dura mucho, la tortuga se pone frente al reptil, este mueve a un lado para no chocar, pero el movimiento es tan brusco que la tortuga de atrás se solto, el reptil se da cuenta y lo salva de una caida fuerte, ambos caen de la moto pero sin daños.  
-¡Rafael!- grita la tortuga en queja a la otra que sigue en moto, se tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que esta en brazos del reptil- ¿estas bien?, no era necesario, el caparazon no se daña,- dijo el chico tortuga mientras ayudaba a levantarse al reptil- disculpa a mi hermano, pelea con todo el mundo soy miguel angel, Mikey para mis hermanos- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano.  
-Yo soy Randax, ¿te puedo llamar Mikey?-dijo el Reptil que respondia al apreton amistoso de manos.  
-bueno..-  
-devuelvele la mano a mi hermano- no se habian dado cuenta que rafael habia regresado, y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que seguian con las manos unidas. - ya vamonos- ordeno la tortuga de las sai- y, por cierto, yo gane- con un movimiento rapido le quito la gorra a Randax, subio a su hermano al rueda y se largo.  
-¡OYE! NO QUEDAMOS EN NADA, DEVUELVEME MI GORRA- grito la lagartija mientras sus compañeros llegaban hacia el.  
-¡que mal!, pero todos vimos como te ganabas al chico, ¿no te importa que sea chico, verdad?- dijo uno que parecia sapo.  
-no, no importa, pero mi prueba para entrar a la "neo dragones purpuras" se atrasara un tiempo- se quejo Randax.

Al dia siguiente, despues, el grupo de "neo dragon purpuras" estaba en un apartado campo de patinaje variado, solo para vagos como ellos, Randax tomaba una bebida para mientras descansaba, cuando sintio un codazo en su lado, del rino- oye mira quien viene, parece que ya la hiciste-. Dijo señalando la entrada, era miguel angel con su equipo personal de patinaje y la gorra de Randax.  
-eh, mikey- lo llama Randax, este lo ve y se dirigue a el.  
-hola Randax, mira, te regreso la gorra, mi hermano la olvido de inmediato- dijo mientras le devolvia la gorra.  
-Gracias, amigo.. Oye ¿tu tambien patinas?- dijo un poco nervioso, viendo los patines de mikey, para empezar una platica.  
-si, podria decirse que soy el mas deportista de mis hermanos- dice mientras da una vuelta alrededor de randax con sus patines.  
-¿tienes mas hermanos? Y ¿son como el otro?- pregunto un poco nerviosos, ya que el que el conocio parecia difícil de tratar.  
-No-responde deteniendose frente a el- Rafa es el segundo de los hermanos, el es unico gruñon, el mayor Leonardo, leo de cariño, es serio, controlado, se toma las cosas muy en serio, es el mas reponsable, demasiado responsable, el tercero Donatelo, Don entre hermanos, es un fanatico de la tecnologia, vive, sueña y si pudiera comer: tecnologia, lo unico que tenemos en comun es que somos profesionales de ninjutsu-.  
-salud- dice Randax.  
-jaja, no, somos ninjas, un arte en la defensa personal, lo mio son los nunchakus- saca sus armas de los shorts depotivos.  
-wow, ¿o sea que tus hermanos tambien tienen armas?- pregunto un poco mas nervioso.  
-leo tienes unas katanas, digo espadas, rafa una sais, que son como tenedores pero mas grandes y picudas, don una bo, que seria mas bien una vara comun, pero es muy habil para derrotar a 5 sujetos a la vez, pero leo y rafa son los mas peligrosos, jiji- la risueña tortuga simplemente comenta, pero Randax se pone mas nervioso.  
-¿en serio?- siente que se lo va tragar la tierra, pero puede dar marcha atrás con Mikey, buscar alguien mas para su prueba con los "ndp" , pero la idea de hacerlo con Mikey era muy tentadora.  
-¿sucede algo?- pregunta Mikey cuando randax se queda pensativo, pero esse te habia acercado, quedando unos centimetros de su cara, Randax le da de todo, nervios, sonrojo y tiene que auto controlarse para no tomarlo en sus brazos.- ¿te sientes bien?-.  
-este.. Si, si, estoy bien, errr.. ¿quieres patinar?- propuso Randax .  
Mike pierde la sonrisa,- ah, lo siento, no puedo, ni siquiera deberia estar aquí, solo te traje la gorra, si mi familia se entera que estuve por aquí, me podrian castigar, mejor me voy- Mike se iba a retirar cuando se interpuso unos tres de amigos de randax, este penso que lo atacarian y veia que Mikey estaba dispuesto a defenderse.  
-bueno, lo que papi no sabe, no le duele- dijo el rino.  
-¿Qué?-se confundio la tortuga.  
-el dice, no le digas a nadie que estuviste aquí, y podras pasar horas en nuestra plaza de patinaje con randax- dice una especie de comadreja.  
-ah, pues… - se quedo pensativo.  
-Vamos, no quieres decepcionar a Randax ¿verdad?, eso no es de amigos- dijo haciendolo ver al reptil.  
-Bueno, supongo que unas horas no haran daño- dice finalmente Miguel angel, volviendo a lado de randax.  
-oye, porque no lo hacemos mas interesante- propone el rino, llamando la atención del duo verde- un pequeño concurso en el medio casco, tu y randax, gana quien nos impresione mas, el pierde sera el.. Algo asi como el esclavo del ganador- dice guiñandole a randax, era obvio que queria echarle una mano para ganarse a la joven tortuga.  
-No es necesario, solo patinemos- propuso Randax, tenia que decirles que queria cambiar de victima.  
-pues a mi me suena divertido, aunque yo voy a ganar-se burlo Mike dirigiéndose al medio casco.  
-oye, ¿pero no te enojaras si pierdes?, digo, juras por tu honor ninja que aceptaras la derrota.  
-pero..- iba a protestar, pero es empujado por sus amigos para que vaya detrás de la tortuga.  
Preparados en lados contrarios, empiezan el patinaje: lado a lado, acrobracias, algunas que desafiaban la logica. - vaya que es bueno la tortuga, sera mejor que ayudemos a nuestro compañero- dijo el rino haciendole una señal con la cabeza a un ojon, que saco una canica de sus bolsillos, se aseguro que nadie lo viera, cuando se aseguro un punto de disparo, tiro la canica, esta llego al medio casco, quedo en el camino de los patines de Mikey, este choco y cayo fuertemente.  
-¡Mikey!- se detuvo randax, para auxiliarlo, y sin verlos, los sujetos que lo provocaron se felicitaban entre ellos.  
-Estoy bien, no se que paso, iba muy bien- se quejo mientras el reptil lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
-oye, oye, dijiste que aceptarias la derrota, como un buen ninja- le recordo el rino, acercandose, tratando de cambiar su sonrisa de satisfaccion.  
-vale, vale, la acepto, y ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, amo?- pregunto en forma de burla a Randax, este por su parte ae sonrojo porque de inmediato, al escuchar "amo", se le vinieron unas ideas a la cabeza, y por poco le da una hemorragia nasal- ¿randax?-  
-este.. Ahora no se me ocurre nada, si quieres venir mañana, tal vez podamos.. Ejem.. Hacer algo- dice rascandose la cabeza.  
-bueno, nos vemos mañana- dice finalmente y se retira.  
-¿quieres disfrutar la victoria?¿o quieres planear lo especial que sera ese "momento"?- pregunta picaramente el sapo.  
-¡callense!, ¿Por qué? ¿no escucharon que tiene hermanos con armas filosas? ¿quieres que me corten en cachitos?, mejor a otro que no tenga como consecuencia una muerte violenta-  
-ja como dije, o en este caso "lo que los hermanos no saben, no les dolera" o en este caso, no tomaran represalias, pero eso te tocara a ti, tomalo, y asegurate que te sea fiel, y que no se lo diga a nadie, eso demostrara que "persuasivo" eres, ¿entiendes?- declaro el rino, entre líneas decia que ya no podia elegir a nadie mas, ni tenia mas tiempo. Randax lo acepta.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Rafael de mala gana, a miguel angel quien estaba acostumbrado al carácter de este que no perdio su sonrisa.  
-patinando, ¿no se nota?- le pregunta mientras toma una soda y casi poniendole los patines en la cara.  
-¿en serio? Pues estas perdiendo habilidad, parece que esa caida fue bastante fuerte-dijo Rafael.  
Mikey se quedo helado al escuchar "caida", ¿lo habia seguido? ¿Por qué no estaba enojado?- ¿caida?-.  
Rafael se acerco tocandole un brazo, Mikey exclama un "auch", tenia un raspon evidente donde habia caido, se alivio al darse cuenta a lo que se referia.- bueno que Leo no te oiga o me hara entrenar el triple, y sabes que yo no lo aguantaria- dice mickey saliendo de la cocina.  
-¿Qué te paso en el brazo, mikey?- pregunto Don al verlo, acercandose tambien para examinarlo- esto podria infectarse, vamos por el botiquin-dice llevandose a la joven tortuga.  
-si no es el triple, por lo menos deberia hacer bien solo un entrenamiento,-dice una Leo saliendo de una esquina.  
-eso dicelo a el, no solo te quejes, te falta motivarlo, esconde sus patines, sus muñecos de accion o sus revistas, dile que si te derrota se lo regresas- propuso rafa.  
-bueno, no hay que exagerar, solo me consterna que se haya lastimado, el nunca se lastima, ni siquiera cuando se cae intencionalmente, debio pelear por ahí- concluye el serio lider.  
-Pues debio ganar, esta contento, no te preocupaes, si estuviera en problemas ya nos lo diria ¿no?-.  
-cierto- responde tranquilamente el de cintas azules.

Al dia siguiente, la pista de patinaje estaba pegada a unos departamentos que a plena vista pareciera que esta abandonada, pero eran las habitaciones de "ndp", Randax, estaba por salir para esperar a Mickey, pero se volvio para arreglar la habitacion, si lograba traer a Mickey, no queria terminar en el piso por tropezar con alguna lata o tenis, no estaba perfecto pero no podia hacer mas, volvio a la pista, un poco nervioso, esperando a la tortuga naranja, se estaba pniendo tan nervioso, que hasta penso que no vendria, y si venia, no quiera hacerle daño, o que lo odiara, tal vez deberia hecharse atrás, y decirle a su jefe..  
-¡randax!- escucho esa risueña voz entrando por el discreto callejon, donde difícilmente la gente de la calle veia la pista o a los pandilleros.  
-hola Mikey, me alegro verte, parece que te dio fuerte la caida, esta viendo la venda en su brazo.  
-don a veces exagera, estoy bien-.  
-pero dime ¿a que hora te esperan tus hermanos?- tal vez tenia tiempo limitada, ¿lo haria?, tal vez deberia sacarlo de alli, pero no, lo estaban vigilando.  
-de hecho, puedo quedarme casi todo el dia, mi padre salio a una exposicion sobre el espiritu, sabiduria, y esas cosas, mejor me voy antes que anochezca, pero ahora, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, amo- dijo picaramente Miguel angel acercandose.  
-bueno.. Deja de llamarme "amo", es raro, solo randax- pide el reptil muy rojo.- vayamos a dar unas volteretas en el medio casco y después una carrera por toda la pista, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño unos trucos? Después del espectaculo que diste ayer, parece que los necesitas-.  
-muy gracioso, pero estoy a sus ordenes- dijo Mikey sin darle importancia.  
Después de una hora y media, ambos solo patinaban sin separarse, burlandose y hablando, como si los demas no estuvieran, hasta el cansancio. -uff, ya no aguanto, debo descansar, ¿no habra donde tomar algo?-pregunto Mikey mientras se sentaba y se daba aire mientras despegaba su playera de su cuerpo. Randax tambien se sento, no porque estuviera cansado, si no para ocultar su excitación, pero sus compañeros lo ven, y ya es hora que de el paso, no lo esperaran, cuando el quisiera, lo "ndp" ya dieron ordenes para que randax tomara una decisión.  
-Hey verde, Randax tiene unas bebidas en su cuarto, no es justo que no las comparta, cuando tienes necesidad-dijo el rino.  
-¿en serio?, vamos rand, tengo sed- pide Mikey casi con ojos llorosos.  
-ok, ok, vamos- dice señalando la entrada de los departamentos, la cual Mikey se adelanta, Randax lo sigue hasta que es detenido por detrás por una mano del rino "escucha, los dragones púrpuras estan impacientes, o lo tomas ahora o te vas y no regresas" le advirtio. Lo suelta y sigue a la tortuga.  
Una vez en el departamento - vaya, eres mas ordenado que yo, que tienes para beber, pregunta la tortuga mientras se siente en la cama (es lo unico disponible para sentarse), se habia quitado los patines para descansar, pero esa imagen ponia incomodo al reptil, se estaba tapando aun con su patineta, fue por las bebidas en un pequeño refri, muy chistoso con la patineta aun sobre el, le dio una soda a Mikey y una para el sentandose a su lado, Mikey ya notaba que se portaba raro, pero estaba sediento, tomo su bebida deprisa, lo que hizo caerle unas gotas alrededor de la boca, Randax sentia que ya no iba aguantar, de repente tenia calor, tomo su bebida para que se le pasara, pero no funciono, Mikey lamía sus labios, -lo siento- solo dijo antes de agarrarlo por los hombros y empujarlo a la cama.  
A Mickey lo tomo por sorpresa, lo primero que se le ocurrio es que fue una suerte que se terminara su soda, por que si no se le habria caido en la cama y estaria mojado, pero Randax estaba encima de el, y pudo darse cuenta de la excitación de este, estaba tan sorprendido que quedo paralizado cuando el reptil empezo a pasar su lengua donde quedaron restos de su soda, se asusto cuando sintio una mano entrando bajo su playera, confusion, porque la mano retrocedio, saliendo, siguió lamiendo su cuello, podia sentir sus manos tratando de tocarlo pero retrocedian antes de hacerlo, pasaron varios minutos, Randax, no mas no se decidia, y extrañamente el susto de mickey paso a confusion y finalmente a frustracion,- ¿sabes? Esto se esta poniendo aburrido- dijo con un ademán de levantarse, pero Randax no lo deja, lo vuelve a empujar a la cama, pero esta vez lo besa, antes estaba en 4 patas, ahora habia pegado su cuerpo al de la tortuga en un abrazo, era algo nuevo para la tortuga, y le gustaba, le permitio seguir, "perdon por tardarme" dijo randax que parecia querer dar marcha atrás, pero mickey ya habia entrado al juego.  
Alguien estaba fuera de la puerta- ya era hora- dijo antes de retirarse.  
Una hora y media despues, ambos seres verdes descansaban, randax se estaba quedando dormido, Mickey estaba pensativo "¿Por qué dije eso?, si no lo hubiera dicho, ¿no habria pasado nada?.. no existe el hubiera, y paso, lo reconocia, le gusto, ¿ahora que?, obviamente no le diria a sus hermanos.. ¡sus hermanos!, debia regresar a casa.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a la vez que despertaba cuando sintio moverse a Mickey con mucha prisa.  
-Falta poco para que empiece a anochecer, si no regreso, se van a preocupar o por lo menos se pondran histericos, no sabes como son-dice mientras se ponia su ropa deportiva y buscaba sus patines- ¿no me falta nada?-se pregunta.  
-tus cintas naranjas- dijo randax pasandoselas- emm creo que deberias bañarte-.  
-Va a llover, asi que solo llegando me baño con la excusa de evitar un resfriado- dice Mikey al dirigirse a la puerta.  
-¡ah!, oye.. Este.. lo que paso.. Tus hermanos..- obvio tenia que pedir que no lo acusara, pero no se le ocurrio nada.  
-¿estas loco?, ¿no me oiste? No les dire lo que paso, porque.. Yo soy el menor de los cuatro y bueno.. No les dire, no soy tonto- iba a salir cuando se volvio a randax, le dio un ultimo beso antes de retirarse completamente, Randax quedo sorprendido por la despedida del chico que ni siquiera le alcanzo a decir que no tenia que volver, pero después penso que si queria volver a verlo, y no era obligatoria que tuviera que entrar a los "ndp", pero no queria involucrarlo, le duele la cabeza, después pensaria en eso.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Como lo predijo, empezo a llover, asi que solo llegaria a bañarse, y relajarse, no tenia porque ponerse nervioso, sus hermanos no sospechaban, era bueno diciendo mentiras, pero esto era demasiado, si le preguntan donde estuvo, podria darle nervios y sonrojarse por acordarse, "que no pregunten, que no pregunten", llego a la torre de o'neil tech, pero no entro, tomo aire pues habia patinado muy rapido.  
-hey, si te quedas ahí, te enfermaras- escucho una voz que venia de la puerta del edificio, era don, seguro fue los avances tecnologicos de cody, debio verlo al pasar, Mikey entro con algo de prisa, antes saludo esperando parecer natural, al bañarse tuvo que lavar tambien la ropa, pero se arrepintio, eso no era normal, ¿Qué explicación daria?, vio a su alrededor y para su alivio se dio cuenta que siempre mojaba el baño, y rafael siempre lo regañaba por eso. Tuvo que tranquilizarse por ese pequeño detalle le hizo acelerar el corazon.  
Finalmente salio del baño con una bata, para hacer la rutina, acompaño a sus hermanos a ver la tele, se aburrio escuchando al maestro splinter hablar sobre la expsicion, con gran alivio se fue a su cama sin ningun alteracion, si lograba seguir asi, regresaria mañana.

-¿saben?, ahora que lo pienso no se su edad- dijo randax como muerto viviente- si se los dice a sus hermanos, deberia hacer testamento.  
-Eso ya lo veremos, si vienen nos desharemos de ellos- dijo el rino que crujio sus musculosos junto al triceraptop.  
-jeje, no sera necesario, parece que la tortuguita tomo su decision- dijo un sujeto que tenia aspecto sarnoso, como un perro.  
Evidentemente Mikey habia regresado con una patineta, fue directamente a Randax que lo recibio con los brazos abiertos, los que acompañaban al reptil se retiraron, hizo un movimiento discreto para cubrirse un tatuaje del brazo: su membresia de los neo dragones purpuras.

Ya habia pasado una semana, Mikey seguia con Randax, pero no iba todos los dias, algunos se quedaban con sus hermanos para no levantar sospechas, con su nueva pareja era jugar, patinar y a veces placer, pero tenia que saber que eso no duraria

-estas muy contento ¿no?- dijo Leo que miguel angel que estaba acostado en sus piernas viendo la tele.  
-¿te parece?, es que venci a un sujeto en una carrera de obstaculos, en tiempo record- dijo sinceramente, el dia anterior vencia a randax en una difícil carrera con el que terminaban el juego de "esclavo y amo" con el cual randax perdia el mando en la cama.  
-¿y no se enojo el sujeto?- volvio a preguntar el hermano mayor, rascandole la cabeza.  
-si, que pidio la revancha esta tarde, pero tal vez lo deje plantado-dijo con malicia.  
-¿estas loco?, si lo plantas, pensara que eres cobarde y las tortugas ninja no somos cobardes- dijo Rafael entrando comiendo una cerveza y sentandose.  
-¡ay! Rafa, me aplastas las piernas.- se quejo Mikey tratando de levantarse.

En la tarde en el departamento de randax, mientras mickey le abrochaba una camisa a su amante- ¿sabes? esta noche habra un paseo nocturno por toda la ciudad, bueno, solo donde no haya policias que nos detengan, porque nos gusta la velocidad, todos traeran a sus parejas, es como una noche romantica, pero con adrenalina, tienes que venir-.  
-Se acabo el juego ¿recuerdas?, no me des ordenes, no creo que pueda ir, es la hora de dormir-repone Mikey.  
-¡vamos!, el gran ninja miguel angel no podra escabullirse de su propia casa que debe conocer como palma de su mano, me decepcionas- se burla Randax, dio en el blanco, Mikey no dejaria que le hablaran asi.  
-Di la hora, querido, hare que te trages tus palabras- lo reta la joven tortuga.  
-te espero como a las 12:30, querido, no me falles- dice mientras le da un abrazo.  
-hecho- respondio Mikey dandole un beso.

En la mansion de Cody jones 11:00 p.m.  
-Me esta dando mucho sueño, me ire a dormir- dice Mikel tallandose los ojos.  
-descansa hijo mio- lo despidio el maestro Splinter.  
-Buenas noches mikey- dijo Cody.  
Mikey fue a su habitacion, tenia que asegurarse que sus hermanos no lo notaran, pero evidentemente no podia hacerlo ahora que ellos estaba comiendo, creyo que debia colgar una larga cuerda de la ventana, pero para su alivio, después de 15 minutos escucho que todos se iban a dormir, tomo su equipo de proteccion, lo mas sigiloso posible salio de su cuarto, la cerro, no era mejor que leo, pero si queria salir, tenia que relajarse y concentrarse para salir limpiamente. Lo logro. Como no habia mucha gente en las calles, pudo llegar a la pista antes de la hora acordada. Cuando llego, la entrada de la pista estaban todos los patinadores, con mas personas, según le parecia eran sus parejas u amantes, se notaba quienes eran, los patinadores vestian de negro y chaquetas, mientras sus parejas vestian como civiles, pero todos tenian sus cascos y protecciones, busco a Randax.  
-hey- lo llamo cuando lo encontro, como sus amigos, tenia una chequeta negra- te ves tan malo-. Se burlo al llegar a el, este lo recibio con un beso y un abrazo.  
-todavía falta media hora para que empieza la vuelta, ¿Por qué no vamos un rato arriba?- dice señalando la ventana de su cuarto, Mikey se adelanta, Randax antes de seguirlo se quita su chaqueta, Mikey nunca vio el dragon púrpura impresa en esta.

En la mansión de cody jones. Un sujeto salio de sus habitaciones. Fui a una de las grandes ventanas. "algo no esta bien, sucedera algo, siento una gran angustia", pero al no saberlo, se dirigio a la tele, la prendio, solo se podia ver al maestro de aspecto roedor consternado.

-Llama a randax, ya empieza la vuelta, de prisa- dijo el rino que estaba con su chica alien que tenia cuernos.  
El sujeto sapo se dirigió rapidamente a la habitacion de este, por la prisa, la abrio sin llamar- oye que ya es hora, ups- obviamente los encontro en forma comprometedora- lo siento-. Se retiro antes de que una jarra lo golpeara.  
-TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR IMBECIL- grito el reptil, mientras Mikey se cubria apenado por la situacion.- vayamos antes de que vuelvan a fastidiar-.  
-¿no querias decirme algo?- momentos antes de que los interrumpieran, randax le queria "confesar algo.  
-te dire despues- anda vamos, dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse.  
Finalmente bajaron, todos ya estaban sobre sus motos, calentando, inmeditamente randax y Mickey subieron al propio con equipote proteccion, ya empezaron a movilizarse, pero randax tenia que ponerse su chaqueta negra, al ponersela, finalmente Mikey vio el inconfundible signo de lo dragones purpuras- ¿randax, que..?- pero no alcanza decir nada, pues este arranca, y tiene que sujetarse del cuerpo del reptil. Y no se le oye nada por el rugido de los motores.  
Realmente era velocidad, si pasaran junto a una patrulla, estos se tomarían su tiempo, para avisar a sus superiores, no los alcanzarian. No tardo en darse cuenta que alguien los seguia, y no eran parte del equipo de randax-¡Randax!- le grito para que lo oyera, pero apenas lo escucho-¡¡RANDAX!!- grito lo que pudo, ahora si lo escucho, este medio volteo- ¡¡NOS SIGUEN!!-, Randax busco, un segundo piso de carretera, no se veia por estar abajo,, pero vian luces, Randax se adelanto hasta Rino, quien era el lider en esos momentos, le llamo la atención y le señalo lo de arriba, al notarlo hizo señales con las manos, Mikey suposo que eran ordenes, apenas dieron la vuelta, cuando los otros del piso superior echaron bombas caseras que les bloqueo el camino de regreso, tuvieron que seguir, en una fusion de las dos carreteras, los otros motociclistas se ponen a lado, aun tenian mas bombas caseras, no las lanzaron todas, por lo menos 2 o 3 a la vez parecia que los motociclistas ya se habian enfrentado a estos otros, pues lograban esquivar las bombas, algunos terminaban con las motos encendidas que paraban y jalaban a sus parejas antes de que los vehiculos explotaran, no tardaron en llegar unos camaras voladoras de la television, Mikey trato de ocultarse, pero de seguro era inutil, lo peor era que randax parecia un novato, podia ver que con trabajos estaba esquivando las bombas, en su abrazo, podia sentir la agitacion de este, sucedió: un bomba choco contra la moto y contenido combustible volo en ellos, mickey sintio su brazo y pierna arder, grito, se solto, cuando Randax ya no sintio de su pareja, perdio el control de su motocicleta, antes de caer, Randax jalo a Mikey para que ninguno quedara bajo la moto, asi cayeron de lado, dejandolos atrás, por lo menos ya no estaban a la mira de los otros motociclistas.  
Mikey solo podia sentir su piel arder, tenia quemaduras no tan grandes , ni graves, pero dolian, Randax tambien tenia quemaduras, no sabia si se aguantaba, pero no mostro una pizca de dolor, -¿estas bien?, ¡esos malditos!- expreso al ver las quemaduras.  
-¿y tu?- pregunto Mikey.  
-yo tengo escamas mas gruesas.- respondio Randax, mientras levantaba a la pequeña tortuga por un brazo pasandolo por su cuello. Una camara voladora se quedo viendolos, daban un cuadro especial: como sobrevivientes de una guerra, con sus heridas, pero Mikey daba una imagen lastimera por su baja estatura, ojos infantiles, y porque tenia la mayor herida. El joven se altero, y destruyo la camara con uno de sus nunchakus, pero tal vez era tarde y habian capturado una foto.  
-Vamonos, tal vez encontremos a otros miembros y regresemos a los departamentos-. Propuso Randax, cargandolo, pero Mikey sentia mucho dolor.  
En otro lado, alguien sufre una profunda angustia.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Finalmente en la entrada, muchos sufrieron quemaduras, los que se libraron volvieron a atender. Mikey no quiso entrar a la pista de patinaje ni a los departamentos, se quedo en una banca afuera, muy molesto, pero aguantado el dolor que las quemaduras. Randax vuelve a su lado con un botiquin, pero contrariado por la actitud del chico -¿Qué pasa, mikey?, deberias entrar para que los profesionales te curen- le dijo, pero Mikey le dirigue una mirada de enojo. -¿Qué pasa?, dime-.  
Da un suspiro y se arma de valor- ¿Por qué no atacaron?-.  
-Bueno, no solo somos patinadores, somos pandilleros, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo estamos aquí, debi decirte que tenemos rivales, pero no esperabamos que nos atacaran esta noche, hace tiempo que no se sabia de ellos-.  
-Bueno, supongo que debi saberlo la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero.. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran los dragones purpuras?- pregunto quitandole la chamarra mostrandole la imagen.  
-¿Co.. Como sabes de los dragones purpuras?, casi nadie sabe como nos llamamos, es una organización especial-.  
-es una organización de lo peor, ¿Por qué estas con ellos?, no pareces un mal sujeto, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hicistes para unirte?-.  
Esa ultima pregunta le dio en el fondo, le latio muy fuerte el corazon, se pudo nervioso, trato de mirar a otro lado, pero no podia evitar volver la expresion del joven tortuga malherida, sin embargo, la tortuga interpreto ese silencio, y le dolio en el alma mas que las quemaduras- ¿yo?- pregunto, al sentirse descubierto, el reptil solo asintio la cabeza sin mirarlo por la vergüenza.  
-¿Cómo pudiste?- herido, no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, dandose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero es detenido, muy enojado solo se vuelve para darle una cachetada a su pareja, trata de tomar su camino pero todavía es retenido-¡sueltame!-.  
-¡no!, escuchame, tenia que hacerlo, yo..(baja la voz casi en un susurro, y volviendo a los lados viendo que nadie los escuchara, lo que extraño a Mikey, pero no dejaba de llorar) te dire, yo..-.  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Mikey escucho un ruido en el aire, ¡un arma al ataque!- ¡cuidado!- empujo a Randax a tiempo antes de que una sai le cortara la cabeza- oh, no- volteo a ver de donde venia el sai, pudo dislumbrar a sus tres hermanos saliendo de la oscuridad, seguia llorando, se movio para tratar de quitarse las lagrimas de sus ojos, asi que no vio el primer ataque de Rafael hacia randax, que por suerte evito, echandose para atrás, algo asi como vuelta de rueda para atrás, Mikey, no se quito de todo las lagrimas, pero eso lo suspendio para agarrar por un brazo a su hermano de rojo-¡Rafa, no!-pero no pudo detener a sus otros hermanos, creyo que le darian una paliza a Randax, pero para su sorpresa, Randax evito a los dos pero con dificultad, por lo menos se llevo un ligero rasguño de la espada de Leo, pero Don dio un golpe certero en las costillas, que lo hace caer-¡basta!- Suplica Mikel mientras vuelve a llorar, sin soltar a Rafa.  
Un baston golpea el piso, el sonido se escucha por todos, los hermanos se detienen, todos se voltean a ver el origen del sonido: el maestro Splinter se acerca, tiene una expresion que daba miedo, muy pocas veces se le veia esa cara, Mikey solo encogio la cabeza de miedo, ya no suprimia el llanto, le subio el miedo por el regaño que le esperaba, o eso creia.  
-No luchen hijos mios, solo te dire unas palabras, joven..-se notaba un molestia, y apretaba el vaston, como aguantando las ganas de también golpearlo.- cuando me di cuenta que mi hijo menor me habia mentido, me moleste como nunca, y planeaba castigarlo, pero puedo ver que tu le hiciste daños mas profundos, y no solo fisicos- volteo a ver a Mikey que seguia llorando- no tengo idea de porque este contigo, pero te pido.. Mas bien te advierto: que no te acerques a mi miguel angel-.  
Finalizo, hizo una señal a sus hijos y empezaron a retirarse, Mikey ya no aguanto, la verdad revelada, el ardor de las quemaduras, llorar, se sujeto del brazo de Rafa para no caer al suelo, le dolia la cabeza, se sentia mareado, se iba a desmayar, Rafa lo sujeto a tiempo, Leo se acerco para sostenerle por el otro brazo, asi se fueron, se sentia debil, queria dormir, pero el ardor no lo dejaba, a camino a la mansión o´neil tech sentia que deliraba, debio darle fiebre, pero se le paso con la medicina del futuro, pronto pudo dormir, cuando desperto no supo cuantas horas pasaron, solo recordo una cruel realidad: Randax lo uso para entrar a los dragones purpuras, y el que lo amaba. Lloro, lloro sonoramente, aunque trato de callar el sonido con la almohada, escucho como entraban a su cuarto preguntando que le pasaba, el siguió llorando, sin responderles, aunque se tranquilizo no les dijo nada, ni quito la cara de la almohada, asi estuvo todo el dia, mas para no hablar con su familia, que de ganas de seguir llorando.  
Pero resulto que Randax tampoco hizo facil la situacion, 2 dias después del incidente, llego un paquete por correo, Cerlic lo recibio y como venia para Mikey, se lo llevo directamente, sin embargo este hecho no paso desapercibido para alguien que estaba cerca de la puerta, la joven tortuga permanecia encerrado en su cuarto, fue una sorpresa cuando recibio el paquete, no conocia a nadie, solo a.. cuando se dio cuenta abrio pronto el paquete, fue su sorpresa al ver la gorra que le habia robado rafael, unas fotos que se tomaron mientras patinaban (ninguna era comprometedora, solo parecian como amigos), un brazalete negro, era de randax, ¿acaso se los mando, para olvidarlo?, pero encontro algo que no reconocio, una pequeña caja púrpura, al abrirla, no sabia que pensar: la caja era contener dos anillos, pero este solo tenia uno, incluso traia una nota: "yo tengo el otro", ¿era un tipo de compromiso?, al ver mas detenidamente , no estaban todas las fotos que se habian tomado, debio quedarse con las otras, eso lo animo, de inmediato guardo la cajita en un lugar donde no lo verian ni sus hermanos ni el maestro splinter, un hueco que tenia su cama, estaba en la parte detrás de la cama, vio que rompio el paquete que traia el gorro y las fotos, decidio buscar otra caja, finalmente salio del cuarto, no se dio cuenta que habiha llamado la atención de alguien que estaba cerca, Mikey solo podria encontrar cajas en el laboratorio, técnicamente no habia hablado con sus hermanos desde aquella noche, armandose de valor entro al terreno de donatelo, -ejem- tosio para llamar su atencion, Don casi se altera al ver al joven fuera de su cuarto.  
-¡Mikey!, ¿te pasa algo? ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto acercandose para ver las quemaduras, las cuales ya estaban casi curadas y no se notaban.  
-no me pasa nada, me preguntaba si me podias regalar una de tus cajas que ya no te uses-pidio Mikey, aunque le desconcertaba la exageración de Don.  
-¿una caja?, supongo que si, dejame ayudarte- se ofrecio, Mikey no estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud, se sentia un poco fuera de lugar, cuando eligio la caja, Don se ofrecio para acompañarlo, Mikey se nego con suavidad, aunque casi se altera, porque si lo acompañaba descubriria el paquete, sin embargo al llegar, alguien ya lo habia encontrado.  
-¡Rafa! ¿¡que haces!?- solo pudo decir eso, pero estaba de piedra, ahí estaba su hermano mayor destruyendo las fotos que le acababan de llegar, incluso la gorra, parecia loco, no habia coerencia en sus movimientos, parecia desesperado por desaparecer el contenido del paquete, se abalanzo para detenerlo, mas bien sujetarlo por detrás- ¡basta!-curiosamense se detuvo, rafael que nunca le hizo caso a el, este se volvio a verlo, tenia una mirada extraña, Mikey no la reconoció, eso le asusto y de inmediato se separo de el, caminando para atrás, choco contra Leo que acababa de entrar.  
-¿Qué pasa?- observo a su alrededor, pudo dislumbrar a Randax en las fotos destruidas-¿pero que..?-.  
-Ese.. Bastardo.. sigue acosando.. A Mikey.. Deberiamos..- Decia Rafa recuperando el aliento.  
-¡No!, ¡por favor!, ¡dejenlo!-suplico Mikey.  
Pero Rafa lo tomo por lo brazos, aun no reconocio la expresion de este, ahora Leo tambien la tenia, eso lo asusto mas- ¡¿Qué te hizo ese miserable?!- pregunto bruscamente, Miguel angel no respondio y no lo haria, se quedo callado, tenia miedo de que le hicieran algo, ese pensamiento, le provoca lagrimas, no sabia como lo interpretaban sus hermanos, pero de seguro era una idea erronea -¡¡¡dinos!!!-.  
-¡no lo hare!-responde soltandose del agarre de Rafa, no sabia como tratar a sus hermanos con esas expresiones, no sabia -¡dejenme!, ¡me asustan!- exploto al fin, agazapandose en una esquina.  
-yo.. Lo siento, no sabia..- escuchaba a rafa disculparse, pero no era algo natural en el, asi que no le era facil.  
-¿Qué sucede?- ¡lo que faltaba!, Don tambien habia llegado, observo todo, aunque no entendia lo que pasaba, trata de acercarse a Mikey, Leo lo detiene, toma el lugar de Don al acercarse a su hermano mas joven.  
-Perdon Miguel angel, debes entender: el maestro splinter desperto casi media noche, porque no podia dormir, el nos dijo que pensaba castigarte cuando se dio cuenta que estabas con unos motociclistas, pero al ver que estabas herido, no sabes la impotencia que se le notaba por no estar a tu lado protegiendote, cuando llegamos no entramos pronto en caso de que siguieran atacando, te vimos a ti sufriendo por las quemaduras, discutir con randax, no sabemos sobre que, no escuchamos, verte llorar, era la primera vez que te vemos llorar, asi que nos dimos cuenta que te habia lastimado profundamente, Rafa no se pudo contener, fue muy difícil verte herido en cuerpo y alma, aunque curamos tu cuerpo, tu alma no quiere volver a nosotros-. Dijo Leo, por lo menos Mikey ahora entendia esas expresiones, ahora el se sentia culpable, solo se mantenia a distancia para que no le preguntaran, pero parecia que tambien les habia dicho daño.  
Quitandose las lagrimas que pudo, se volvio para abrazar a leo- lo siento- los demas hermanos se unieron, creyendo que habian recuperado a su hermano, pero este no diria nada aun.  
Después de un rato, busco a su padre, lo encontro en su jardin personal, se acerco de manera sumisa, de hecho se acerco y se mantuvo atrás de el, estuvo asi un buen rato, pues no sabía que palabras elegir- yo..- pero es interrumpido.  
-¿sabes?, una familia es un cuerpo, cuando una parte del cuerpo falta, el resto se tiene que acostumbrar a vivir sin el, a fuerzas, pero siempre recordara como era su vida cuando estaba completo, sera como una cicatriz con la que vivira el resto de su vida-.  
-.. Soy un mal hijo ¿verdad?- agacho la cabeza con miedo a la respuesta, pero sintio una caricia encima.  
-solo eres joven e impulsivo, siempre has sido, creo que fui yo quien fracase como padre al no sentir el peligro que te acechaba..-  
-no, es el mejor padre, yo le pague muy mal, no dije nada de randax, pero solo le menti aquella noche-.  
-ya tuviste tu castigo, tu mismo te lo impusiste, yo ya te perdone-. Mikey abrazo a su padre-maestro.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Les dijo que relacion llevaba con el tal randax?-pregunto el mestro splinter, despus de un par de horas, Mikey fue a la cocina porque le habia dado hambre, los hermanos y el maestro se juntaron para hablar, despues de contar del incidente.  
-no-respondio Rafael.  
-y tampoco parece dispuesto a decirlo-respondio don.  
-sea lo que sea, en las fotos se veian muy felices, debio decirle algo que le dolio mucho, pero no lo compartira, se le nota-.  
-Tal parece que debemos darle tiempo, para que decida abrirnos sus sentimientos- concluye el splinter dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde todos se asombran viendo a mickey que ya se habiha comido 5 frutas, 2 bolsas grandes de frituras, ahora comia un helado.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Mikey al ver la expresión de los demas.  
-vaya mikey, no sabia que podias comer tanto-dijo cody mientras veia a la joven tortuga atragantarse- creo que debemos comprar mas comida.  
-Yo tampoco lo sabia.. Pero creo que exagere- cambia su expresion de saboreando el momento a asco- Tengo que ir al baño.- dice retirandose a toda prisa mientras trata de no vomitar.

Trataron de volver a su vida cotidiana, pero Mikey se empezo a portar extraño, siempre tenia antojos, ya hacia combinaciones extrañas de comida que deberian hacer incomibles, solo para después regresar el estomago, sin embargo lo que les alarmo fue que cada vez que empezaban a practicar era que sufria un dolor al nivel de la pelvis, y tenia que mandarlo a la cama para que se le pasara, no le hicieron estudios, don penso que comio algo en mal estado, pero Mikey sospecho otra cosa,.  
Aprovecho que sus hermanos estaban entrenando para buscar a cody- cody, me acompañas a la tienda, necesito comprar.. Algo-.  
-Claro mikey, oye cerlic, les dices si preguntan por nosotros- ordeno Cody, antes de cerlic pudiera replicar algo, como querer acompañarlos.  
En la tienda. -¿Mikey, por que estas comprando..?- Cody estaba confundido, viendo a Mikel escoger algo insolito.  
-Luego te digo, ve por unos nachos y refrescos para cubrirlos, no quiero que los chicos se den cuenta- le pidio, un poco apenado y nervioso.  
Después de pagar, solo tenian que llegar a la mansion, pero Mikey no sabia que no volveria alli por un largo tiempo, y eso seria por que de un lado aparecieron los dragon púrpuras y los rodearon a el y a Cody, Mikey se puso de escudo del niño.  
-No venimos por el niño, venimos por ti, Randax te extraña mucho, parece un muerto en vida, sin mencionar que ahora sabes que somos los dragones purpuras, o te quedas dentro o..- paso un dedo por el cuello.- pero somos amigos ¿recuerdas?, solo ven con nosotros de manera pacifica, no queremos hacerte daño, o randax nos mataria.. Literalmente-.  
-El no ira con ustedes- Mikey le devuelve la mirada- ¿mikey?, ¿no estaras pensando en ir con ellos? ¿verdad?- tomandolo de un brazo pidiendo que lo piense bien.  
-yo..- Mikey no sabe que decidir, extraña a Randax, ahora tiene una oportunidad para estar con el, pero su familia.. No queria hacerlos sufrir.  
-ya tomo su decisión, chiquillo, sueltalo y vete- ordeno el rino acercandose.  
-¡no!- respondio Cody aferrandose mas a miguel angel, aprieta un boton de sus muñequeras.  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido la joven tortuga.  
De pronto se oyeron varias sirenas, ¡debio ser un sistema de proteccion en caso de secuestro. Los dragones púrpuras se enojaron, Mikey solo pudo poner su cuerpo de escudo para proteger al niño, espero el golpe que nunca llego, al volverse se dio cuenta que los dragones púrpuras de verdad tenian intenciones de llevarselo, entre tres lo separaron de cody, el chico seguia luchando con uno, "no le hagan daño" pidio la tortuga naranja, pero solo le echaron un spray, que de inmediato lo dejo dormido, "¡vamonos!" ordeno el rino mientras subia a Mikey a su regazo en su moto (para evitar que escapara) el chico no soltaba la bolsa de compras pues todavía tenia que despejar una duda, pero si era cierta, no iba a arriesgarse hacer un movimiento brusco, por eso no hizo nada para evitarlo.

"… cuando se recibio una señal de auxilio, las unidades policíacas mas cercanas acudieron, era cody jones, dueño absoluto de o´neil tech, aunque no se tienen informes, algunos testigos confirman que unos pandilleros cercaron al joven y un acompañante, al cual, se lo llevaron, aunque el joven genio solo lo dejaron inconsiente, no se conoce al paradero del secuestrado.." la tele fue apagada, por una tortuga frustrada, igual destino tuvo el control remoto en la mano del mismo.

Le vendaron los ojos, el viaje duro horas, empezaba a preocuparse de que tal vez tuvieran otras intenciones, y si fuera asi tendria que defenderse, " ya llegamos a tu nueva casa" le dijeron por el oido, y le quitaron las vendas, no reconocio el lugar, un enorme pasillo con puertas, le señalaron una puerta, el entro, era una gran palco con vista a una region montañosa como paisaje, y ahí estaba Randax recargado sin vista fija,- ¡Randax!- Mikey se acerca, esta feliz de verlo, para su sorpresa tambien Randax, que se acerca con un abrazo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta.  
-Ellos me trajeron- le respondio señalando a sus compañeros, para su sorpresa estaban apropiandose de las bebidas y las frituras- ulp- se trago cuando encontraron..  
-¿pruebas de embarazo? ¿eh?-miro Burlonamente a la pareja, Mikey no sabia que decir, Randax confundio- ¿Por qué no van a probarlos de una vez?- les lanza las pruebas a los chicos, Randax se lleva a Mikey lejos de sus compañeros.

En la mansión o´neil tech. Los hermanos no sabian que hacer, Don buscaba por la computadora algun rastro, pero parecia que se los habia tragado la tierra, Rafa trataba de controlarse para no romper las cosas de la casa.  
-¿y si lo sacaron del planeta?- propuso Don.  
-imposible, "los dragones purpuras" solo pueden moverse en la tierra, a pesar de todo no pudieron extenderse, tal vez los sacaron de la ciudad-.  
-sera una larga Leo observando el horiente.

-Randax, espera- pide Mikey, Randax estaba lamiendo su cuello- aun no termina.. La prueba-.  
-estuve en abstenencia, no seas cruel- responde empujandolo suavemente contra la cama.  
-solo te import..mph- es callado por un beso, mientras que la prueba muestra el resultado: positivo.


	5. Chapter 5

Un año despues.  
El maestro Splinter se levanto de buen humor lo que era raro, pues no sonreia desde que su hijo menor desaparecio, pero tenia una extraña sensación de que algo bueno pasaria, bajo a la sala donde sus hijos parecian mas afectados, como si les hubieran arrancado un pedazo de felicidad. -¿Por qué tan feliz, maestro Splinter?- pregunto consternado Leo.  
-No lo se en realidad, pero tengo ganas de salir a caminar, nos vemos.- y sin decir mas salio de la suite ante la mirada atónitos de todos.  
Splinter solo camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a una calle donde vendian alimentos, observo a su alrededor y vio una sonaja tirada y un bebe en una carriola tratando de alcanzar su juguete, Splinter se la da, nota algo familiar en el bebe, tiene un parecido impresionante con miguel angel, un pequeño mecho de cabello negro, tenia un overol pero podia ver que tenia un caparazon en su espalda como sus hijos, incluso miniaturas de caparazon en sus codos y rodillas, se iba a retirar cuando escucho una voz conocida "gracias, vamos randy" ¿¡miguel angel!?, cuando volvio la mirada vio a alguien con un chaleco y una gorra para que lo sombra cubriera su cara, y estaba empujando la carriola del bebe que acaba de ayudar. Los siguio, por un rato, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que trataba de llevarlo en circulos-¿Por qué me evades, hijo mio?-. Pregunto finalmente.  
Finalmente se detiene-por favor, padre, no me siga- pide la tortuga sin voltear a ver.  
-¿Qué mal hay en ver a mi hijo que desaparecio hace mas de un año?- pregunto con paciencia.  
Se da la vuelta y se quita la capucha- ¿vamos tomar algo?- propone mikey.  
En una cafeteria. Mikey le pasa a su maestro al bebe-es mi hijo randy, no pregunte como, por que yo todavía no se como paso- dijo Mikey mientras le pasaba un biberon para que no le jalara el pelo.  
-¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros?- pregunto el maestro.  
Mikey no dice nada por un momento pero responde- yo.. Volvere pero no ahora, es.. Posible que pronto, pero esperenme un poco mas-.  
-¿Por qué? ¿es algo grave?-.  
-pues.. Mas o menos, Mikel como sind arle importancia.  
-¿Dónde vives?-. Pregunto splinter esperando que sin querer Mikey revelara donde estuvo todo este tiempo.  
-no haga preguntas maestro, solo le dire que estoy bien, no he pasado hambre, ni me maltratan, claro que ya no he tenido tiempo para hacer actividades deportivas, por el embarazo y la recuperacion después de que este pequeño nacio, pero Randax.. Ulp- se trabo la lengua.  
-supongo que se gano tu perdon. ¿verdad?-no se altero Splinter al escuchar sobre ese sujeto a quien advirtió no acercarse.  
-si, e hizo algo mas.. El me dijo algo que no debia, asi que los dos estamos unidos por un secreto, que pronto ya no sera secreto, si todo sale bien, y si salimos ilesos (esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro)-.  
-¿ilesos? ¿estan en peligro entonces?- pregunto perdiendo la felicidad de haber encontrado a su hijo, a preocupacion por perderlo otra vez.  
-¿eh? No dije nada, aunque.. si lo necesitara, ¿si te lo pido podrias cuidar a randy un dia de estos?- pregunto Mikey con una extraña felicidad, echando ojos de perrito.  
-Claro que si, pero a tus hermanos les sorprendera,- dijo mientras ponia al pequeño que seguia tomando leche.  
-no se preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez- dice miguel angel tomandole la mano mostrando su seguridad. La cual no dura mucho, pues su oido ninja identifica algo cercano.- ¡estan aquí!, mis hermanos, ¿lo siguieron?.  
-Lo dudo, tal vez me tarde en volver, miguel angel..-  
-¡me voy!, si me encuentran no me dejaran ir,- dijo abrazando a su padre, tomando su mandando y empujando con prisa la carriola, al bebe lo toma por sorpresa esta accion, que llora asustado.  
Asi los hermanos aparecen por el lado contrario donde se va miguel angel- maestro splinter ¿Quién es el?- pregunta Leo al observar a la figura alejarse, pero no tarda en reconocerlo, especialmente porque al chico se le olvido ponerse su capucha-¡Mikey!-al darse cuanta, este se cubre y da lo mas pronto posible la vuelta en la esquina, los hermanos van detrás de el, pero resulta que al dar la vuelta ya no estaba por ningun lado. El maestro splinter se acerca- ¿era mikey?- pregunta. Splinter solo asienta con la cabeza- ¿Por qué lo dejo ir?-  
-porque tiene asuntos que atender, antes de volver, no se preocupen el prometió que voveria, les pido que esten atentos, es posible que tengamos que unirnos a una batalla muy pronto, volvamos para practicar-ordeno Splinter, sin permitir a sus hijos hacerle preguntas, estos por su parte tenian ganas de salir a buscar a mikey, pero no podian desobedecer a su maestro, asi que de mala gana lo siguieron aun observando a su alrededor, esperando verlo.  
Mientras mikey, asegura la puerta, que esta bien escondida como pared, -ya, ya, lo siento Randy, perdon por asustarte-. Toma a su hijo para que deje de llorar, escucha alguien acercarse "ya llegaste, Randax se esta poniendo nervioso, yo me llevo el mandado" dijo el pandillero azul, Mikey se va , camino deprisa hasta llegar a un conjunto de departamentos subterraneos, tienen luz pues estan muy orillados a un acantilado, entra a su casa con su hijo y la pañalera de este-¿randax?-.  
-aquí estoy, ¿Dónde estabas?- estaba en una mesa junto a unos comunicadores una radio.  
-me toco salir por comida, ¿nuevas?-.  
-esto acabara pronto, no te preocupes, según he escuchado podre conocer al lider de la organización, y al final tanta espera sera recompensada- .  
-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Mikey que tambien estaba ansioso.  
-Solo se que se dirigue para aca, pero no hay fecha, ten paciencia- pide mientras le caricia la cara.  
-creo que deberiamos dejar a randy con mis hermanos, para ayudarte cuando llegue el lider-.  
-seria buena idea, si no fuera por los vigilantes, que se la pasan contando a cada miembro de los dragones purpuras, a cada pareja y a cada niño- si se dan cuanta que falta uno, pondran alerta-le respondio Randax acongojado viendo a su bebe.  
-¿entonces seguimos con el primer plan?- .  
-Tendremos que seguir con nuestro absurdo primer plan-.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Como lo ordeno el maestro Splinter entrenaron en caso de que Mikey llamara, solo pasaron 2 dias cuando recibieron un mensaje.  
-"maestro splinter, necesito ayuda, les mando un mapa de donde estoy, sean cautelosos, por favor, pero vengan pronto"- el mensaje colgo seguido por un mapa impreso.  
-bien, ahora podemos ir por mikey- declaro Leo quien ya estaba preparado junto a los demas.

Un domo subterraneo del tamaño de un estadio, se estaba llenando con sujetos que tenian chaquetas que los dominaban "neo dragones purpuras" estaban esperando, mas alejados estaban las parejas y algunos con niños esperando ver algo, algunos no le dan importancia y hacen sus cosas, Mikey es uno de los que se quedan viendo, habia dejado a su bebe en su departamento durmiendo, esperando la señal, y vigilando a los vigilantes que pasaban.  
Finalmente un puerta se abria en el fondo del domo, un sujeto calvo con barba muy puntiaguda, aparecio: "bienvenidos, compañeros, hoy el gran lider vino personalmente, para evaluarlos y llevarse a los mejores, y convertirlos en espias en las mejores organizaciones y relacionarse con los grandes hasta tener el control, estamos en todos lados, bancos, la luna, la embajada de los planetas, o´neil tech, en todos lados.."  
"con eso es suficiente", penso randax mientras mandaba la señal a Mikey por una simple transmisión por su traje de respiracion, la tortuga recibe una lucecita, y se va para su casa, llegando tenia que tomar a su bebe, cosas necesarias, e irse, enfriar a cualquiera vigilante que se interpusiera, cuando llego creyo que se le venia el mundo encima,-¡¿randy?!, ¿Dónde esta, mi bebe?- vio que su cuna estaba vacia.  
-tranquilo, aquí esta- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al volverse, vio a sus hermanos y al maestro splinter en las sombras, y rafa tenia al niño.  
-uff, ¡¡no vuelvas hacer eso, me da un infarto!!- reclama miguel angel.  
-asi te pareces a rafael- bromea don.  
-ni de broma- responde la joven tortuga, le da un abrazo a sus hermanos.- vamonos antes de que venga la policia.  
-¿pero los niños y sus madres?- pregunto Leo observando fuera.  
-ellos no estarian dispuestos a irse y dejar a sus parejas, no nos daran una vida de cuenta de hadas pero adoramos a nuestros chicos malos, no les pasara nada, Randax se asegurara de eso- dijo Miguel angel mientras juntaba los pañales en 2 pañaleras.  
-¿Randax?, ¿ese esta aquí?- pregunto Rafa.  
-si, y tu no iras a buscarlo, solo quiero sacar a mi hijo antes de que empiece..- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el piso temblo, Randy lloro, Mikey salio de su casa, -¡parece que el domo se vino abajo!, ¡randax!, -intento ir para alla, pero es detenido por leo-sueltame, no me arriesgare a perderlo otra vez- pero leo lo obliga a volverse, Rafa le pasa el bebe, y estos se dirigen al domo caido.  
-Tu y el maestro Splinter saquen a todos los que puedan afuera, nosotros iremos a buscar sobrevivientes y a randax- dijo lo ulitmo al ver la expresion de Mikey al solo decir "sobreviviente" y se retira.  
-vamos hijo- pidio splinter, al volverse pudo ver que algunos estaban entrando en panico, y otros parecian esperar otro temblor, mientras otro como el buscaban a sus hijos, ahora si querian salir de alli.  
Mientras las tortugas llegaban al domo, vieron una nave saliendo por un estrecho, pero justo de tamaño, no tardaron oir quejidos de dolor y una voz "lo siento".  
-¿Por qué lo sientes?, ¿tu sabes lo que paso?, - pregunto el rino que era auxiliado por randax.  
-tal parece que detectaron mi señal a la policia, asi que tengo que decirte "amigo", estas arrestado- responde Randax mientras termina de sujetarle un pedazo de tela para detener una hemorragia.  
-¿policia?- no pudo evitar asombrarse don, Randax volteo para encontrarlos.  
-agente para ser mas exactos, les explicare despues, si el lider hace honor a su fama, no sera el unico explosivo- dijo tomando a rino por el brazo para cargarlo fuera.  
-¡son demasiados, no hay tiempo!- se altero don al observar a su alrededor, algunos se quedaban en el suelo y otros trataban de pararse, pero su preocupacion no duro mucho, por que oyo sirenas acercandose.  
-Saquemos a los que podamos ¿no?-dijo tranquilamente Randax mientras iba para la salida, de mala gana aceptaron su sugerencia, cada uno cargo a un pandillero herido a la salida, a la mitad del camino, los policias y medicos ya empezaban a entrar.  
Afuera el robot capitan-oficial randax, vinieron todas las unidades posibles, pero por lo que veo escapo del lider de los "ndp" ¿verdad?- pregunto.  
-si asi es, debieron detectar mi llamado- reponde randax después de dejar a rino en una ambulancia.  
-que lastima, dada las circunstancias tendra que estar encerrado por algun tiempo en alguna casa de seguridad, con su familia, se que suena como estar en prision, pero es lo mejor hasta que podamos garantizar su seguridad en publico, le buscaremos un lugar.- declaro el robot oficial, pero antes de retirarse, Don le corto el paso.-¿Qué se ha creido, para ponerse en mi paso civil?-.  
-de hecho, quiero proponerle una casa de seguridad, digo de extrema seguridad, que usted no puede tener pretextos-. Dijo don.  
Mikey y randax se miraban.  
-¿Dónde?-pregunto el robot policia.  
-no se debe dar la direccion de la casa de seguridad, ¿recuerda?-.  
-cierto, de acuerdo, se los dejo bajo su cuidado, pero necesito reportes con regularidad, me retiro- dijo el robot-policia.  
-¿adonde quieres llevarnos?, por que yo no pienso dejarlo- dijo Mikey a don.  
-pues a la casa de cody, ¿Dónde mas?-.

Una semana despues.  
Un bebe desde su carriola estiraba sus manitas hacia el medio casco, donde sus padres patinaban.- hace tiempo que no me divertia-.  
-y yo hace tiempo que no me relajaba- le respondio randax.  
-buuuaaa- el bebe exigia atencion.  
-ya voy, ya voy- dijo Mikey, se detuvo para atender a su bebe, pero mientras lo hacia, rafael tomo su patineta, y entro al medio casco-¡rafa!-.  
-veamos si aguantas mi ritmo, perdedor-reto al reptil, ahora era costumbre que rafa peleara con leo, Mikey y ahora Randax, cuando ninguno de los dos anteriores le hacia caso.  
-vaya, esto durara horas, ¿eh? Randy, vamos a la cocina por una papilla para ti y unos nachos para mi- le habla a su bebe.  
-¿Qué sera de ese niño cuando crezca? ¿tambien comera comida chatarra?- dijo don disimuladamente.  
-¡¿Estas mencionando que soy mala madre?!- reclamo Mikey al escucharlo.  
-no, ten cuidado que con esa cara te pareces a rafa-.  
-asi, pues si tu no cambias la tuya te pareceras a cerlic-.  
-¡oye!-.  
-parece que yo te dare de comer pequeño- dice el maestro splinter llevandose al pequeño randy.  
-gu- responde el bebe.  
-¡oigan ustedes. No griten!- grita a Leo a rafa y a randax que se pelean porque cada uno dice ser el que gano, mientras Mikey corre a un lado para que don le regrese uno de sus inventos portatiles.  
En la noche: -tu hermano pega duro-se quejo randax.  
-ese no fue un golpe, simplemente chocaron, y rafa tampoco se libro- le respondio Mikel mientras le ponia un pañuelo con hielo.  
-seran ninjas profesionales, pero para patinar son pesimos-.  
-ya bajale, ¿Qué haces, randy?-pregunto al ver al bebe, que estaba dando vueltas por el colchon y se habia quedado como buscando algo detrás de la cama.  
Mikey se acerca para asegurarse que el bebe no este atorado, el niño habia encontrado una cajita- mi anillo, lo habia olvidado-.  
-Hablando de eso, dime ¿quieres estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe?-pregunto el reptil acercandose por detrás.  
-acepto- responde Mikey mientras se pone el anillo.  
Fin.


End file.
